


Aura

by turnipdad



Series: JanuRWBY Collection [24]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, JanuRWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipdad/pseuds/turnipdad
Summary: Aura is the physical manifestation of one's soul, and unlocking it is just as symbolic as discovering one’s semblance.JanuRWBY Day 24: Songs and Quotes
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Kali Belladonna, Ruby Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee & Winter Schnee
Series: JanuRWBY Collection [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086875
Kudos: 17





	Aura

_For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee._

* * *

Catching her breath as she laid on the ground, her wooden lance laying beside her, Ruby glares at her father. In front of their home, the two stare each other down, the sun at high peak beaming down on them as Yang and Zwei watch the practice duel from underneath the shade of a tree. Beads of sweat drip down Ruby’s face as she tries to slow her breathing, all the while as Tai gives her a cheeky smile.

“C’mon, Honey. Just one more round before we take a break. You want to be ready when you go to Signal,” Tai says, encouraging his daughter to stand again.

“That’s not for another three years, Dad,” Ruby groans, flopping her hand over her eyes to protect them from the sun’s rays.

“I’ll bring some snacks out if you want,” Tai says, not afraid to resort to bribery.

“Pink lemonade with butter cookies?” Ruby asks, lifting herself up to a sitting position.

“You know it.”

The speed at which Ruby brings herself to a neutral stance with her lance causes Tai to lift his eyebrow, always baffled at the feats Ruby will go through for her favourite snack.

Ruby takes a deep breath and settles into a more balanced stance. The two stare each other down before Ruby launches herself at Tai.

Tai easily sides steps her jabs, using the palm on his hands to push the lance away. Ruby jumps back, rears the lance up, and swings at him, aiming for her dad’s head.

Grabbing the lance with one hand, he steps in close to Ruby, giving her a shove that sends her stumbling backwards before falling onto her back.

“Ruby, I’ve told you. A lance isn’t a scyt—” Tai cuts himself off, staring at Ruby as she sits back up. Red light covers her body, flickering before dissolving into the air.

“Ugh, I know, I know. I need to learn basic lance forms befo—” Ruby takes in her father’s face, eyes comically wide. “Are you okay?”

“I think you just unlocked your aura,” Tai says quietly, a smile worming it’s way onto his face as his other daughter and dog race up to join them.

* * *

Seated in front of her vanity, Weiss stares at her reflection. Her father’s words keep repeating in her head, that the only reason he married her mother was for the Schnee family name. Willow’s been locked away in her room for the past couple of days, and no matter how hard Whitley and herself begged for her to come out, their mother refused to leave. Klein accompanies the two of them but doesn’t interfere, and when she asks Winter for her assistance, she can only give a bleak answer.

“It’d be better that we don’t get involved in this. Just let Mother rest and she’ll be out of her room soon,” The smile on Winter’s face doesn’t reach her eyes, and Weiss learns that not all marriages are worth saving.

Though Winter is heir for the SDC, Weiss refuses to remain complacent. It’ll be a decade at best before Weiss can help at the administration level and even then, her father would still be CEO and hold a majority of the company’s power. But she could follow in Winter’s footsteps.

Winter was training to be a huntress and was going to attend Atlas Academy in the following year. Like their grandfather, it should be possible to help others from behind a desk or down at the mines. And even if she never reached a high-ranking position, she’d much rather take steps like this than to pretend that everything was fine.

So when she steps into Winter’s room and tells her of her plan, Winter only gives her a blank stare. Afraid of the rejection that Winter was ready to give, Weiss opens her mouth to defend her idea but stops when Winter places her hand on her shoulder.

“If you’re really sure about this, then I’ll help you. You’ll need your aura unlocked though,” Winter explains. Keeping one hand on her shoulder and another on her chest, Winter recites something under her breath. As warmth spreads throughout Weiss’s body, a while light surrounds her. Opening her eyes, Weiss looks up at Winter and sees her smiling. This time, the warmth is seen in her eyes.

* * *

Traveling outside of the Kingdom’s boundaries was always risky, and Blake’s travel throughout Anima with her parents and the White Fang was no different.

At nine years old, when a pack of Beowolves descended on their travelling group, Blake could only hide at the back of their truck.

With her father’s claws, her mother’s shield, and the various other weapons their companions wield, Blake has always been kept safe from harm. But when the anguished cry from outside was followed by silence, a spear clanging against the side of the truck before falling to the ground, Blake knew she was in trouble.

The flap from the rear of the truck moves to the side, and an Alpha Beowolf peaks in. Blake can only let out a gasp before large claws reach in and grab her, dragging her towards the Grimm.

“Blake!” Ghira screams.

The Grimm drags Blake out into the open and squeezes, pushing the air out of her. It’s nails dig into her, but Blake doesn’t feel blood spill. The Beowolf tosses her backwards, and she rolls along the ground, groaning from the rough treatment. The Beowolf descends on her, but a sharp shield embeds itself in it’s chest, thrown from across the field. The Beowolf dissolves, and her mother’s arm surround her.

“Blake, are you okay?” Kali rasps out, her eyes looking over her for any injuries.

“Yeah, Mom, I’m fine,” Blake tries to push herself out of Kali’s arms, but stills when she sees her mothers eye widen. Small lavender particles seem to rise from her, and Blake looks down at herself.

“Blake, did you just unlock your aura?”

* * *

Yang doesn’t remember unlocking her aura or her semblance. According to her parents, her aura unlocked when she was two, and her semblance discovered technically at the same time.

Yang’s eyes were lavender, but from Summer and Tai’s stories, her terrible twos added an addition to her eye colour repertoire.

On one occasion, the stuffed dragon she was playing with got stuck on the fabric from an old couch. In desperation to free her friend, Yang pulled on him until she heard a tearing sound, the wing that was stuck to the couch almost torn completely off. The wail she let out had Summer running into the room, but the tearful toddler staring back at her had a different appearance then when Summer had last seen her.

Walking over, Summer scoops Yang into her arms and soothes her, rubbing circles onto her back as she looks at the torn dragon still stuck to the couch.

“Are you sad because of what happened to Drake?” Summer asks, reaching over to free the dragon.

“Uh-huh,” Yang blubbers, scarlet eyes staring into Summer’s.

“Well, Mommy can help patch him up. His wing might look a little different, but he’ll be playing with you again in no time,” Summer smiles at Yang, hoping the bewilderment she felt at Yang’s sudden activation of her semblance didn’t show on her face. When had she unlock her aura then?

The scarlet from Yang’s eyes bleed away and eventually return to their natural lavender. Yang hugs her mother tight as Summer walks out of the room, looking for Tai and Qrow to announce their little dragon’s new discovery.

**Author's Note:**

> Aura is weird in-universe, from literal newborns having it unlocked while full grown hunters/bandits don’t.


End file.
